


共犯

by Vera2Leo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera2Leo/pseuds/Vera2Leo
Summary: 蒙眼play，spanking，人人都爱脐橙，激情内射，emmm，大概还是一辆不合格的小破车。谁说玫瑰只有温和的h……警告，这只梅团有点辣……这个kun很会玩……以及，轻微苏梅、all梅提及。玫瑰的关系很特别，有机会我会继续完善这个系列的文章。希望大家看的开心，顶锅逃走www





	共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：清羽景政  
> 本po只负责搬运

阿圭罗轻松地把梅西抱到了卧室的床上。“莱奥，你瘦了。”阿圭罗道。  
“你呢？”梅西的指尖滑过阿圭罗赤裸的上身，然后又在他饱满的胸肌上弹了弹。“似乎还保持得不错。”  
“为了你，我不想让你变得对我毫无兴趣。”阿圭罗用食指缠绕着梅西的发丝，道。  
“那发型呢？唔，染了以后好硬。”梅西摸了摸阿圭罗自认为潮爆了的银灰色短发。“其实在赛场上看着和大卫·席尔瓦一样。”  
“嘿，你这么说我会伤心的，我可是对这个发型很满意的。”  
“秃了也挺好啊，哈维尔，安德烈斯，还有佩普。如果你也是，放心，我不会在意的，我们照样可以好好享受的。”说着，梅西环住了阿圭罗的脖子。  
“莱奥，你真是淘气包。”  
“彼此彼此，笨蛋。”说着，梅西主动吻住了阿圭罗。阿圭罗顺势将他压倒在了床上。梅西一边用舌尖探寻着阿圭罗的温热，一边将手探入了阿圭罗的底裤，描绘着肿胀的欲望。  
“莱奥……”阿圭罗被梅西的手指灵活的触碰着，他几乎马上到达了天堂。  
“嘘……kun，我会让你快乐的。”梅西把另一只手的食指放在唇上，笑着说道。然后，他掏出阿圭罗勃起的性器，低头含入口中。温热的口腔，灵活的舌头，从懵懂的青春时期，在荷兰，他们就紧紧相拥，他们了解彼此，深谙如何才是最美好的快乐。  
在梅西卖力的吞吐下，阿圭罗终于到达了高潮，他毫无保留地射到了梅西的口腔中。在高潮的余韵下，阿圭罗一边喘息着，一边爱怜的抚摸着梅西的脸颊。他原本想道歉，但当他看到梅西咽下了他的精液，然后用腥红的舌尖舔舐着嘴角残留的白色浊液时，他觉得自己所有的理性都崩坏了。他只想将面前的的人狠狠压在身下，填满他，满足他，征服他。莱奥，我的莱奥……  
梅西还没有缓过神，就被阿圭罗压倒在身下。然后阿圭罗将他的身体翻转过来，梅西有些慌张地回头看着阿圭罗。而阿圭罗则在床头柜里取出了一个黑色的眼罩。  
“你想蒙住我的眼睛？”梅西问道。  
“别紧张，莱奥。既然你这么热情，我可不能让你失望。只是一个眼罩，我保证你会很舒服的。”阿圭罗说着，用眼罩划过梅西的脸。  
眼罩是丝绸制品，轻盈的质感带来情欲的鼓动，让梅西的身体随之颤动。其实在来到曼彻斯特之前，他便做好了准备，即使阿圭罗要求他去情趣酒店他都会答应，他想念着挚友，看着花边报上和阿圭罗同行的女郎，他甚至萌生了强烈的嫉妒之情。他想让阿圭罗注视着自己，想让他只能享受到有自己带来的欢愉。梅西知道自己在俱乐部过火的行为惹恼了阿圭罗，所以他已经明白自己该承担些什么了。  
虽然明白自己有错在先，但不满阿圭罗和女郎调情，梅西还是嘴硬着说道：“这又是你和女人玩剩下的花样吗？你对我也太敷衍了吧？”  
看着那双迷人的，有些傲慢的眼睛，阿圭罗笑了，回答：“我只会对你这么用心，莱奥。”说着，阿圭罗便蒙住了梅西的双眼。阿圭罗一边用手指摩挲着眼罩，一边含住梅西的耳垂，接着说道：“莱奥，好好享受吧，毕竟我知道你已经做好了准备。”  
细碎的呻吟从梅西的双唇里泄出1，他抓紧床单，阿圭罗的舌尖向下舔舐着，然后用双手扣住了梅西不安分的身体，在他的腰窝上留下了一个吻。然后，阿圭罗按住梅西的腰，将舌尖探向那隐秘的后穴。  
“啊……”柔软的舌苔色情地吞吐着，即使被蒙住眼睛，即使无法看见，梅西也知道侵犯自己的是什么。温和的刺激反而更让人羞涩，梅西不禁惊呼出了声，但他随即咬住下唇，避免再次呻吟。  
阿圭罗看到梅西的隐忍不禁一笑，他抬起头，将梅西抱在怀里，然后一边用手指摩挲着梅西的嘴唇，一边用另一只手开拓着梅西。随着第三根手指的刺激，梅西再次惊呼，他将双腿缠上阿圭罗的腰，双手搭在阿圭罗的肩上。阿圭罗撬开梅西闭合的双唇，用指尖搅着温热的口腔，同时加快了抽插后穴的频率，然后，他看到梅西垂下头，抵着他的肩膀，他知道自己找到了对的地方。梅西突然颤抖着仰起头，在黑暗中达到了绝顶。  
然而，他还没来得及抵着阿圭罗的肩膀休息片刻，便感到阿圭罗勃起的性器抵上了他的小腹。同时，阿圭罗的手指再次滑过他的后背，探向湿热的后穴。梅西很快就感受到再次被点燃的欲望，这些根本不够，如同隔靴搔痒，他想要更加粗暴的，他想要阿圭罗更加快乐。视觉被剥夺，他能清楚地听见阿圭罗变得沉重的呼吸声。  
“进来……kun……进来……”梅西抬起手臂，向前触摸着，抱住阿圭罗的肩膀，道。  
“你会受伤的，你其实和苏亚雷斯最近没有做过，对吗？”阿圭罗觉得自己肿胀难耐，但他依旧故作镇定地问道，但是他沙哑的声音却写完了情欲。  
梅西挪动身体，和阿圭罗靠得更近，用小腹摩擦着阿圭罗的性器，他轻轻摇晃着身体，道：“在打完最后一场小组赛之前，路易斯不会碰我的……”  
“所以你欲求不满地来找我了？莱奥，实际上，比起这里，巴黎离得更近呢。”阿圭罗说着用力捏了一下梅西挺立地乳首。  
梅西慌乱地摇着头，他看不到阿圭罗的表情，他知道阿圭罗对内马尔颇有微词，更何况内马尔离开后他们便很少联系了。平时，他也许能说些什么的，但现在他只能感受到燥热，他只是反复的说着不是，然后断断续续地说道：“我想你了……我才不要你去抱别人……”  
阿圭罗愣了一下，然后露出了安心的笑容，他低下头，吻住梅西。咽下甜蜜的喘息，阿圭罗向上抱起梅西的身体，然后将性器没入那紧致的穴口。进入的一瞬间，两人都不禁呻吟起来。  
“莱奥，自己动一下。”阿圭罗看着咬着下唇的梅西，笑着说道。  
梅西难为情的撇过头，没有回应。  
“莱奥，动一动，好不好？”阿圭罗突然变了语气，像只粘人的长毛犬。还好梅西看不见，要不然那双清澈的眼睛会让他卸掉最后的矜持。但他还是缓缓地抬起腰，然后坐上来。梅西片刻的主导缠绵而温柔，让阿圭罗很是享受。但是他并没有射出来，而梅西的性器也再次高高挺立。  
“或许，你喜欢更过一点的。”说着，阿圭罗扑倒了梅西。  
梅西抱住阿圭罗的肩膀，双腿再次缠上阿圭罗的腰，他知道他等待的疾风骤雨就要降临了。被剥夺了视线，每一寸的感觉都被放大了，这种期待令他兴奋无比。似乎察觉到了梅西上扬的嘴角，阿圭罗抬起腰，然后再次长驱直入，撞击着紧致的穴口。梅西颤抖着身子，他低下头，咬住了阿圭罗的肩膀。高热的后穴紧紧挽留着阿圭罗，愉悦就像电流在身体里涌动着。阿圭罗丝毫不在意肩膀的轻轻疼痛，加快了冲刺的速度。终于在交缠中，两人同时达到了高潮。阿圭罗伏在梅西肩头喘息着，梅西的手探索着，然后抱住阿圭罗的头。  
就在梅西以为可以暂时休息的时候，阿圭罗坐起来，然后扯掉了梅西的眼罩。突如其来的亮光让梅西有些不适。他还没反应过来，阿圭罗又将他翻过身来。白色的浊液就这样顺着梅西的腿根从后穴流出，打湿了价格不菲的床单。  
“kun，你想干什么？”梅西回头看向阿圭罗。  
阿圭罗摸着肩膀的牙印，笑着说道：“莱奥，你不会以为这样就结束了吧？”  
“当然没有，否则你就太让我失望了。”实际上连续两次的高潮已经让梅西抬不起腰来了，但是，他依然嘴硬地回道。  
阿圭罗歪歪头，道：“那我可不能让你失望。”说着，便开始揉捏梅西圆润的臀部。经历情事之后，梅西的身体更加敏感了，他来回晃动着身体，乳首摩擦着床单，刺激着让他再度兴奋。  
“你还要玩到什么时候？”阿圭罗显然点燃了梅西的欲望，却迟迟不去再次攻城拔寨，梅西不满地问道。  
阿圭罗没有回答，突然抬起手，然后重重地落在臀瓣上，立即留下了一道红痕，在梅西白皙的皮肤上无比明显。  
“kun！！”梅西惊呼出声，开始挣扎着想起身，但阿圭罗用力按住了他，让他无法转身。  
“你喜欢这个，莱奥。疼痛，可以让你更快乐，不是吗？而且，你的耐痛性很好呢。我的国王，我亲爱的队长，你想要这样，对吗？”阿圭罗低下身，在梅西的耳边留下温热的吐息。  
梅西的身体猛烈的抖了一下，然后他贴近床单，闭上了双眼。是的，他一直在等待，等待被更加粗暴的对待。  
有些意外梅西的温顺回应，阿圭罗挑了挑眉，看来这几年他太纵容梅西了，在性爱中也太过温柔，或许今夜可以改变一下。于是，他再次抬起手，重重落下。梅西颤抖着身体，不知道是痛苦还是欢愉。  
“好了，莱奥，对称了，你知道这多美吗？”阿圭罗恶趣味地看着身下颤抖的梅西，用手指在他的后穴上画着圆圈。然后，再次进入了销魂蚀骨的秘境。梅西抓着床单，脚趾开始蜷缩，柔韧的腰肢不断抬起然后下限。阿圭罗一次次没入他的体内，在一片旖旎中，他们合二为一。梅西觉得自己会被嵌到床上，然后成为阿圭罗的私有物品。  
阿圭罗翻过梅西，擦掉他眼角的泪水，再度深情地拥吻。如同一曲热烈的阿根廷探戈，在班多纽琴悠扬的旋律里，他们十指相握，互诉衷情。他们本该如此，即使除去肉体，灵魂也会相拥。在荷兰鬼迷心窍的接吻，然后他们融为一体，他们早就成为了共犯，在呛人的玫瑰香气里兀自交缠，越过黎明与黑夜。

梅西揉着眼睛，阳光从窗帘里透过，而阿圭罗正侧身温柔地注视着他。  
“早啊，莱奥。”阿圭罗笑着，阳光洒在他俊朗的眉目上，一如十三年前向梅西伸出手的少年，岁月荏苒，阿圭罗却保持着一如既往的少年感，而梅西亦如此，那双小鹿般澄澈，偶尔像猫一样狡黠的眼睛，此刻也温柔迎上了枕边的挚友。  
梅西向前靠拢，清晨的微冷让他有些不适，他下意识地贴紧了阿圭罗温暖的胸膛。“早，kun，”梅西低头看了一眼自己满身的红痕，“满意了？不生气了？”  
“你知道，我永远会原谅你的。而你，也会宽恕我的。”说着，阿圭罗抚摸着梅西柔软的栗色短发，然后在梅西的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
“笨蛋，你是不同的，只有你……”梅西搂住了阿圭罗，然后献上缠绵的吻。他们有足够的时间享受此刻，成为对方的从犯。


End file.
